Family of Fourteen
by MadamMandarinPear
Summary: Twelve son and daughters, six pairs of twins. What are the chances? (Au in which the Girlymatsu's are part of the family)


Living in a house with eleven other siblings isn't exactly... Peaceful.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!" Osoko screamed over the noisy chatter of her brothers and sisters. Not a single one of them acknowledged her, refusing to even give a glance her way.

She locked eyes with Osomatsu, and stomped towards him, snatching the manga he'd been reading and tossing it aside. "LISTEN TO ME!"

He finally looked up with an annoyed expression. "What have you lost this time?"

"I didn't lose it, somebody stole it! My cherry lipstick!" She averted her eyes, scanning the few other family members that were seated at the table.

"So who took it? Come on, fess up!"

"Don't look at me!" Choroko cried in defence. "I hate the stuff!"

Choromatsu sighed. "What's stopping you from just choosing a different colour?"

"Ugh of course you wouldn't understand." She spat irritably. Osoko hated having to change up her style because one of her siblings was being a lousy theif, but seeing as though she was already half an hour late and not even close to being ready, she'd have to let it slide just this once.

Right now her main objective was getting everybody ready and out the door on time. Choroko and Choromatsu were generally pretty organised. She normally didn't have to worry about them too much, although she could recall plenty of times in which they would get into another heated debate about something most likely anime related and completely losing track of time.

The two were just finishing up breakfast now. Choroko was glued to some boy's love magazine, flipping furiously through pages between spoonfuls of cereal. Every now and then she'd hit a pretty heated section and loudly squeal, a deep blush flushed on her face. This, of course only added to the noise, and every time it happened Choromatsu would give an annoyed roll of the eyes as if he was somehow any better, reading from his own fanzine material.

All in all, no real stress on their part.

"OSOKO-NEESAN!" Two voices yelled in unison.

Them on the other hand...

"Coming!" She called back, exasperated. Osoko, attempting to multitask several different things, dodged baseballs and tennis racquets among other flying objects on her way to their room. The door was already wide open, the two children inside were giving each other death stares with their arms folded.

Todoko and Todomatsu were easily the most difficult to deal with. It wasn't enough that they had the adoration of every old lady with a ten metre radios, they also happened to be the epitome of cunning. Anything they wanted, they got, with only a bit of persuading. The cutesy twin act won every time, at least to those dumb enough to fall for it. Osoko wasn't that gullible.

"Who do you think is cuter?" Todoko asked excitedly gesturing to her brother and herself. Osoko internally groaned. They'd called her over for something so mundane?

"You're both ugly. Now hurry up and get dressed." She spat, noticing they had yet to change into their school uniforms.

Todoko poked her tongue out at Todomatsu and he flipped her off in return as soon as Osoko wasn't looking. She exaggerated a loud gasp before turning to her older sister with innocence in her big brown eyes.

"Totty pulled the rude finger on me!" She declared, pointing his way.

He glared at her. "Did not!"

"Don't copy Osomatsu." Osoko frowned, half paying attention. "Just get ready, you can argue on the way to school."

"Fine." They replied bitterly, and Osoko took that as her cue to leave.

Suddenly there was a lot of shouting, then a loud bang, followed by the familiar sound of a wall caving in. The eldest was well aware of what had caused it. Tearing at her hair with a groan, she made her way to their room. Yanking open the door, she didn't find herself surprised in the slightest to see Karoko, seething with anger and a very much terrified Karamatsu ducking for cover behind a fort of pillows. A new hole had been punched into the wall, just another mess they couldn't afford to fix.

"Seriously? Again!" Osoko shouted upon entering.

Karamatsu looked at her, alarmed. "DUCK FOR COVER!"

"Wha-"

Osoko only had a few seconds to react before a cellphone had been chucked in her direction. Only just managing to catch the projectile before it had a chance to hit her, she gave Karako a hard glare.

"Don't just throw this around! Do you realise how much Mum and Dad payed for this?"

The phone, a gift from their parents for Karako on her and Karamatsu's birthday. Raising eleven children was anything but cheap, so it was rare to get such an expensive present. Just seeing her younger sister handling something so important and hard earned made her blood boil.

"You don't get it!" Karako shouted, looking ready to punch another hole in the wall.

Osoko breathed a defeated sigh. "Just tell me what happened, okay? Calm down."

"Someone has teased our beloved sister online!" Karamatsu called from his huddled heap in the corner of the room.

Osoko looked at them both with a weary expression. "Look I don't have time to deal with this. Whatever they said I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Karako was always too quick to resort to violence when she got overly emotional like this. Her short temper lead to insults from others, all of which she couldn't handle in the slightest. Osoko almost wished she could act more like her twin brother, who took everything with a smile.

With slumped shoulders Karako sat on the edge of her bed. "It was that bad. They called me a psycho bitch! They're such a coward, I bet they wouldn't have the guts to say that in real life." She pounded her fists together.

"Get over it. The bus leaves in twenty minutes, be ready by then." Osoko said, turning her heel. "I can count on you right, Karamatsu?"

He flashed her a thumbs up in response. "Of course! I will without a doubt get myself and my sister to school in time."

Osoko smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear."

By the time she'd moved back into the living room, Choroko and Choromatsu were long gone. Osoko frowned. It would have been nice to at least get a goodbye before they left.

She peeked through the main hall, noticing yet another one of her siblings. Ichiko was putting her shoes on, already ready to leave for school. She gave Osoko a short glance, before knotting the last lace and turning for the door.

"Ichiko wait!" She growled. "Get back here!"

Ichiko sighed, and reluctantly stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" She asked dryly.

"Aren't you going to wait for Ichimatsu? We've been through this before."

"He wouldn't get up. I honest to god tried to wake him." Ichiko protested less then enthusiastically.

Osoko returned a force glare. "Well try again!"

Ichiko and Ichimatsu. Both had little motivation for anything, which was especially difficult to deal with in a big family that relied on everyone doing their fair share of work. Neither of them were any good at socialising, but that never stopped Ichiko from trying. The same couldn't be said for Ichimatsu, not in the slightest. They purposely kept their distance from one another unlike most twins, preferring to keep to themselves.

Ichiko still hadn't responded, and didn't look like she was planning to.

"Fine!" With a huff Osoko stomped away.

"If you won't I will!"

Entering their room was like entering a cave. The curtains were constantly drawn and the lights were perpetually shut off. The already small room felt even more claustrophobic with a large bunk bed crammed in the corner.

Osoko set her sights on the Ichimatsu-shaped lump under the blankets, then with a smile, gave the cover a hard tug. He was curled up, and visibly frowned in his 'sleep'. Ichimatsu didn't stir, still faintly snoring as expected. It was an impressive act, Osoko admitted, but it couldn't fool her. Not after falling for it six times already.

She gave the bed a hard kick, causing the whole structure to shake. It wasn't exactly her most careful methods, but it usually seemed to work. Not this day apparently, as Ichimatsu still wasn't moving. Osoko was close to snapping. With an animal-like cry she made a grab for his pyjama collar and lifted him into the air.

"WAKE UP ALREADY!"

That seemed to do it. Ichimatsu had opened his eyes for only a split second, but Osoko had failed to miss it. He seemed to realise this himself and finally gave up pretending, muttering something incoherent as he pulled himself to his feet.

"In case you haven't noticed it's a school day, meaning you better get your ass ready and out the door in the next twenty minutes or else you won't be seeing another cat in your lifetime."

"Okay okay I got it." He grumbled, moving towards the closet to pick out his uniform.

Osoko breathed a sigh of relief. That just left two now...

She looked around the house, checking to see if either of them were in their room, but was only met by the sight of an empty space.

"Oh come on." She mumbled to herself, giving the clock a quick glance and immediately wished she hadn't. Nine forty. She silently hoped she wouldn't be fired for being so late. This was far from the first time either. Every morning was just as hectic. Just as chaotic. Osoko surprised herself with how she hadn't gone insane by now with her work load.

She delivered a hard knock to the bathroom door, the only room she hadn't checked yet. There was a cheerful "Come in!" from the other side, and Osoko twisted the knob, the door swung open. Jyushiko was leaning over the sink counter, hopelessly applying a hellish amount of makeup. Her ridiculously long false eye lashes were crooked and in danger of falling off at any moment. The mascara was blotchy, and overall a fashion disaster. Jyushiko was only young after all. Osoko personally didn't think she should be wearing any makeup in the first place.

Then she noticed the lipstick.

Osoko wasted no time, snatching the tube away. "YOU FILTHY LITTLE THEIF!"

"EH?!" Jyushiko blinked her eyes in confusion and tilted her head to the side, seemingly having no idea what she had done wrong.

"This," Osoko snarled pointing a painted fingernail towards the lipstick furiously. "Is my lipstick!"

"Oh... Then can I borrow it?!"

Osoko shoved Jyushiko aside checking her reflection in front of the mirror. "Not today." She said, beginning to apply the lipstick.

"Aw! No fair!" She sulked, disappointed she slumped against the bathroom wall.

"Anyway have you seen Jyushimatsu? Did he already leave?" Osoko mentioned suddenly, remembering how she has searched the house without once seeing her hyperactive younger brother.

"No idea!" Jyushiko replied, admiring her freakishly long were wolf nails.

"Aren't you helpful." Osoko muttered sarcastically. Tidying up her hair and dabbing a little blush onto her cheeks, she gave her reflection a pleased nod in approval.

"Well can you put just a little effort into finding him?"

Jyushiko rolled her eyes with an open smile. "Can't you?"

"Do I have to do everything in this house?" She groaned, giving her younger sister a half exasperated, half annoyed look.

"Yup!" Jyushiko cheered, jumping to her feet.

Osoko glared but didn't respond. "Just as always." She muttered quietly under her breath.

Leaving Jyushiko to no doubt desecrate her face even further, Osoko moved into the living room. Jyushimatsu was an enigma to her. She had a firm grasp on her other siblings. Their likes and dislikes, attitudes in certain situations, but Jyushimatsu was too unpredictable to read most of the time. She had already looked throughout the entire house, so where could he be. He wouldn't have left without Jyushiko right?

"OSOKO-NEESAN!"

Osoko once again drew a long breath of air and attempted to compse herself at the sound of Todoko's voice.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

"Do my hair! Do my hair!" She cried happily, shoving a hair brush into her sister's hands.

"I'm busy." Osoko said through gritted teeth, pushing past her. Maybe she should check his room again... Or the kitchen maybe.

"With what?" Ever curious, Todoko followed Osoko in pursuit as she entered different rooms only to come out with a defeated look.

"I can't find Jyushimatsu." She replied absent minded.

"Oh he's on the roof."

Osoko only processed the words a second later, and stopped in her tracks, suddenly turning to face her. "WHAT?!"

"Geez no need to yell! You're gonna damage my perfect little ears with all that noise." Todoko pouted.

"Why is he on the roof?" Osoko said wearily, running a hand through her hair.

She blinked her eyes innocently. "Depends... Am I gonna get yelled at?"

"That also depends."

"Okay well then it's Choromatsu's fault! He's the one that told him not to play baseball in the house!" Todoko accused with her hands on her hips.

Of course... It looked like Jyushimatsu had taken someone's words too literally again.

As if on cue, Osoko heard once again the familiar sound of home destruction. Above her, the roof started to creak. Not wasting any time she rushed outside, leaving a whining Todoko behind. She almost had to shield her eyes from the light once stepping outside. It was disgustingly sunny. It was hard to see with with the glare of sun, but she could definitely make out the shape of her younger brother, swinging a baseball bat aimlessly in the air.

"JYUSHIMATSU GET DOWN THIS INSTANCE OR I SWEAR TO GOD...!"

Jyushimatsu seemed to stop for a moment, looking down to his sister fuming. He excitedly waved at her, oblivious to her current furious attitude.

"HI OSOKO-NEESAN!" He shouted back with a wide smile.

"GET DOWN. NOW!" She screamed, desperate to get back inside. It was way too hot for this. She could already feel a line of sweat dripping down her neck. Gross... No guy at work would go out with her in this state. She briefly wondered to herself wether there would be enough time to freshen up again before leaving.

"EH? BUT I JUST GOT UP HERE?!"

Osoko didn't like being harsh with Jyushimatsu. He was only fourteen and easily the most innocent out of her satanic family. However, she was already in a bad mood and he was far from beginning to get on her nerves.

"NOW JYUSHIMATSU. GET DOWN OR NO BASEBALL FOR A MONTH!"

That got him. He gasped loudly, and slid off the roof, which was thankfully close to the ground. Jyushimatsu gave the bat his arms a tight hug, terrified of the idea of losing it. At that moment Jyushiko walked out, wearing her backpack and holding Jyushimatsu's own in one hand. She happily waved to him, of which he returned eagerly.

"Is it time to leave already?!" He questioned, taking his backpack and slinging it over his arms.

Jyushiko nodded. "Yup!"

Osoko waved them off as the two left for school. Four down, seven to go, she mentally noted.

When she entered the house again, Karoko was attempting to braid Todoko's hair, and was failing. Badly. Loose stands of hair were sticking out unevenly from both sides, looking as if they'd been poorly crammed through the tie, which was most likely the case. Todoko cried out every time she tugged a bit too hard and Karako would apologise profusely. It was clear she wasn't used to doing anything more complicated then a simple ponytail, and especially not on someone else.

"Give me that." Osoko groaned, snatching the brush from her.

"My saviour!" Todoko gushed, dramatically clinging to her older sister's arm.

Osoko shrugged her sister's arm off and got to work. Equipped with a brush and a couple of hair ties, she wove Todoko's hair into two cute plaits on either side of her head. Looking in a hand held mirror she let out a soft gasp and cupped her face in one hand.

"Thank you Osoko-neesan!" She cried, giving her older sister a tight hug. Osoko couldn't help but give a gentle smile, that didn't last long however, as Todoko began speaking again.

"OI TOTTY ARE YOU READY YET?!" She screamed, stomping her foot angrily.

"GIVE ME A GOD DAMN MINUTE!" Came the muffled reply from their room.

"YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH MINUTES! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WE'RE LEAVING!"

Osoko winced. At only ten years old Todoko and Todomatsu had already developed a strong liking for rude language. As much as she hated to admit it, Osoko was aware she had her part in influencing that trait of theirs.

A few short moments later, Todomatsu emerged, giving Todoko a hard death stare.

"About time." She said bitterly, following him out the outside and slamming the door on their way out so hard the whole house shook.

"Hey don't slam the-" Osoko cut herself off, seeing the two were already out of hearing.

"Six down, five to go." She muttered under her breath.

She turned around to look at Karoko, who was waiting with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently. She also noticed Ichiko had taken a seat beside her and was picking at her fingernails in boredom.

Ichimatsu walked into the living room, yawning. Dressed in his school uniform, he picked his backpack from the bag rack and sluggishly slung it over his shoulder. He prodded Ichiko in the back, and taking the hint she stood up.  
They didn't even exchange words, the pair simply made their way to the door silently.

Osoko called after them before they had the chance to walk out. "Wait! Have either of you had breakfast?"

"I'm not bothering today." Ichiko said flatly.

"What she said." Ichimatsu added.

"That's what you said yesterday, and the day before that! Sit yourselves back down, you're eating something."

They groaned in unison, making their way back to the table. Osoko worked fast, she had to make sure they were able to catch their bus on time. They'd never let her forget it if she did, then again... They probably would be happy about missing a day of school. Osoko popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and turned the heater dial way up, wanting them to be done as fast as possible.

She tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter anxiously in waiting, sneaking glances back to her grumpy siblings. Ichiko was slouched with a firm scowl pulled at her lips. She kept looking at the clock, growing antsier as time went by. Ichimatsu on the other hand had pulled out his text book and was most likely using the extra few minutes to catch up on uncompleted homework, no doubt due that same day. Moments later, a familiar ding snapped Osoko's attention back to the toaster, the pieces of bread now turned a golden brown.

She set them out on two plates, coating the surfaces in a thin layer of blackberry jam, just how they both liked it. Ichiko finished it rather quickly, in a hurry to get out the door. She daintily wiped her mouth of crumbs with a handkerchief and darted from her seat. Ichimatsu followed her soon after, mumbling a quick thanks to his older sister.

Karako who had since taken a seat, still waiting for her twin brother stood up with fury in her eyes. She looked ready to put Karamatsu in a hospital before he emerged hastily from their room. "I-I'm ready I'm ready!" He cried raising his arms in defence.

"Then lets go already!" Karoko grabbed his arm and practically pulled him with her and she made her way to the exit.

"WAIT."

The two both slowly turned their heads towards Osoko, expressions a mix of confusion and down right fear.

"Karamatsu, show me your uniform." Osoko said coldly.

"Ah, of course! My beloved sister wants to bestow her eyes upon the latest enhancements I've made."

Karamatsu turned, and Osoko had to sheild her eyes from the brightness. The uniform had been covered in sequins shiny enough to even to make any normal person go blind.

Osoko groaned. "Karamatsu we've been through this."

"I know bu-"

"What did I tell you?"

Karamatsu let out a defeated sigh. "Sequins are for home, not school."

"Exactly, now go change. Now" Osoko said sternly.

"Come no one will even notice!" Karako huffed, crossing her arms.

"They will. Without a doubt."

"I don't care! We're on a time limit!" Karoko shouted, gesturing to her watch. "We're gonna miss the bus if we don't leave now and I am not walking. Not again!"

Osoko replied bluntly."Too bad."

Karamatsu dejectedly hurried back to their shared room to pick out a non-bedazzled uniform. Karoko gave Osoko a hard glare.

"You're the worst."

Osoko smiled. "Love you too!"

The second Karamatsu appeared in sight Karoko took a hold of his arm once more and pulled him with her. He yelled goodbye as he was dragged out the door, and Osoko waved to them as they left.

Ten down. One to go.

The house was now almost completely devoid of sound. The only noise being her father's snores as he slept upstairs. Her parents were both sleeping in as they normally did when they didn't have work. There was only one other sibling she needed to get out the house.

Osomatsu, her own twin was sleazy, egotistical and above all lazy. Despite being over twenty he claimed he had no real need to take charge in the household, all because of the mere fact that he had been born just a few minutes after Osoko. As if that somehow pushed all responsibility of being the eldest onto her. It was supposed to be a joint effort, but he would rather take the easy way out and push all the work and expectations onto his slightly older sister.

It was stressful, to say the least, having everyone relying on her all the time. The days passed on, long and sluggish, and no one seemed to notice the remount of effort Osoko put into keeping their family together. Osomatsu... She cared about him, but at the same time, she wasn't going to let herself struggle in silence any longer. It was time for him to share the workload. It was time for him to get out of the house.

She found him lounging in the living room, which really came as no surprise to her. She held a newspaper in one hand as she approached him. Once noticing her he looked up, looking at her with one eyebrow raised as if to say 'what do you want now?' She dropped it on his head.

"Wow, rude." He grinned at her, picking the newspaper up and observing the text before him. One specific section was circled in bright red marker, it was an job advertisement, one for a retail position in a shopping centre nearby.

As soon as he'd caught sight of just the headline alone Osomatsu let out a groan. "I told you I'm not getting a job!" He complained loudly, chucking the newspaper at her face.

"That's not sliding." She replied, catching the paper and folding it neatly.

Osomatsu crossed his arms defiantly. "You can't make me."

"Stop being such a god damn child!" Osoko cried, trying and failing to keep her pent up stress and anger concealed.

"You're getting pissy again, is it that time of the month?"

That was it.

Picking up the newspaper again, Osoko, with one swift movement whacked it over his head.

"Hey!" Osomatsu winced, and stood up.

Glaring, he picked up his manga from the coffee table and started to move towards their room. Choosing to outright exit the conversation. Osoko wasn't having it. Not today.

"Get back here!" She called out to him. No response. Now he was ignoring her. 'Just great' she thought with gritted teeth.

Osoko stomped towards their room, not bothering to knock, she roughly yanked the door open. Osomatsu gave her a weary look from inside. "Look just leave me alone, bother me some other time."

"Osomatsu please..." She hated the way her voice cracked half way through.

"It's been like this ever since we were kids. I have to everything while you just laze around! I'm tired, Osomatsu. I'm tired and stressed and all around done with life and you never seem to care!"

Crap. Now she was crying.

She looked downwards, tears leaking from her eyes.

"It's just not fair, I'm only two minutes older you know..."

"Osoko."

Osomatsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. She blinked in surprise, her thoughts suddenly struggling to function.

"I'm sorry." He said simply wiping the tears from her eyes with one finger. "I'll try, okay?"

Still in shock, her widened eyes couldn't help but let a few more tears slip.

He released her from his gentle grasp, and took to digging amongst the mess that was his half of the room. Osomatsu pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from a heap of unwashed clothes and empty chip packets. It was a resume, one that Osoko had almost completely written and was full of lies. She had to make him sound like a good hiring option somehow.

"I just need to give this to them and hope for the best right?" He questioned, holding the paper up for her to see.

Osoko, still in disbelief, robotically nodded her head.

"Great, I'll go now, so you don't have to be all upset. Seriously... It's weird seeing you like this."

He gave her a sad smile, then headed out the door.

Osoko waved him goodbye.

Twelve down, zero left. All she had left to do was to leave herself.

Osoko hated her job, as most people tend to. She wasn't a very bright individual as much as she loved to be one, yet somehow she'd gotten stuck in an office job of all things. Most days were spent stamping, laminating, printing, writing and presenting, all of which she had no passion for in the slightest. It wasn't all bad though, the guys were really hot.

There were a few in particular that she had her eye on, but she seemed to scare them all off in one way or another. Her big sister act didn't last long once they realised her true intents. That didn't matter though. As much as she love the fantasy idea of a perfect a relationship, she knew it would be too much work.

It's weird, but she actually looks forward to going home these days.

She's become attached to the way Todomatsu would steal Karako's phone and Todoko would send troll messages pretending to be a man interested in going on a date. The way Jyushiko would sing her heart out to generic pop music to everyone's distaste, everyone except Jyushimatsu who would watch with wide eyes, and clap when the 'performance' would end. The way Ichimatsu would bring cats home, and Ichiko would pretend to hate them. The way Choromatsu would brag about his good grades while Choroko would hide hers in the rubbish bin. The way Karako would do kind things when she thought no one was looking, and the way Karamatsu would help hide his sister's soft side for her by making up ludicrous tales of badassery. The way Osomatsu would complain about annoying customers from work.

If asked she'd probably reply with something sarcastic, but truthfully, Osoko can say with confidence.

She loves her family.


End file.
